


Director Danvers

by TaraTyler



Series: Director Danvers [2]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-20
Updated: 2018-01-20
Packaged: 2019-03-07 10:08:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13432458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TaraTyler/pseuds/TaraTyler
Summary: Lucy got caught staring





	Director Danvers

“Lucy, you’re staring again.” Kara whispered as discreetly as she knew how. She very lightly jabbed her elbow into the smaller woman’s rib cage. Kara’s grin gave Lucy the deep urge to punch the Girl of Steel in the jaw, whether it would break her fist or not. Kara couldn’t help that she found Lucy Lane’s crush on her sister and co-director, Alex, adorable.

“You’ve _got_ to give me a break. If you hadn’t been raised as her sister, you would be staring too. Alex has a _fantastic_ ass.” Lucy said under her breath, almost more to herself than to Kara. She couldn’t help but laugh lightly at the young superhero’s bright pink cheeks.

Alex still hadn’t noticed that the other two were watching and discussing her. She was deep in conversation with J’onn about some new alien race she had an encounter with recently. Lucy admired how enigmatic and involved Alex was when given the opportunity to learn something new. Her ability to have a real conversation was one of the first things that had drawn Lucy to the other woman. 

“Again, Lucy, that’s really gross.” Kara said with a feigned shudder. Alex turned suddenly and gestured for Kara to join them. The blonde hip-checked Lucy before heading back to her sister.

“It’s a top-shelf ass man, a top shelf ass.” Lucy groaned as though it physically pained her, before heading back to her office. When she arrived, she found a bouquet of pink carnations and gift-wrapped lighter shaped like a small gun. The attached card only said ‘from Alex’.


End file.
